The Bridge Between Two Worlds
by hAdesLythErinmadrigalX
Summary: Azure Dirdle was no ordinary girl. She was not your typical 10 year old girl even though she looks like it. She is a young girl who served the Gods by going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  PS: I don't own Anything except for Azure
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Azure's POV

I was now waiting inside the elevator of Empire State Building until I have reached the 600th floor. I know what you are thinking; you probably think that I am crazy, right? Well, I'm not. There is a 600th floor in the Empire State Building. And how do I know, it is because this is the place where my father lives and all the other Olympian Gods.

And let me guess, you don't believe that Olympian Gods exist? And if you do, stop believing that because the Olympian Gods has been living with you mortals for more than a hundred years and they have been helping you without even you knowing. And that my friend is a true fact.

"_Ding," _Then I saw the elevator's door opening. Then my eyes widened up because of mesmerizing beauty of Olympus. Everything I see here right seems like I was simply dreaming. All I see here is perfection of the tress, stones, sky, mountain and the temple on where Gods live.

After marveling the beauty of Olympus, I quickly walked to the place where I was supposed to meet the 12 Olympians to talk about something.

"You are right on time, Azure." I saw a giant looking man who looked quite familiar man. And he bent over to look at me eye to eye. "My name is Apollo."

"You're Lee's father," I suddenly pointed out.

He chuckled. "Well, yes I am. Let me help you lead your way to the Olympian Hall (let us just pretend this is where the Olympian held their meetings)"

{:::}

"Seeing that you are both here, we can now start up the meeting," The mighty Lord Zeus, God of the Sky and Lightning, the King of the Gods and also known as my father announced.

"We are all gathered here to talk about if Azure Dirdle could take up the position as ambassador." The Goddess of Athena said.

I can't be an ambassador; I am still too young for that. And why on Earth would they need an ambassador for? And an ambassador for what?

"She is just a ten year old girl, how could she do such a heavy task?" Demeter asked.

"But she is the only one who is capable in doing the job." Athena disagreed.

"Put some trust on the kid," Hermes intervened

"I can see this young girl is strong enough to take up the task," Artemis said.

"She needs more training," Ares simply said.

"She has been training for almost 7 years." Apollo said.

And the Gods kept arguing if I should take up this task or not. They kept talking and talking, and I still don't know on what task that I should or should not be taking.

I raised my hand and said, "Can I ask a question?"

I then caught all their attention. And my father looked at my way with pity, and the reasons why, I don't really know. "Ask away my child."

"What is this task exactly?" I curiously asked. My father then looked at the other gods as if asking permission if I should know about this 'task'. Thankfully they all agreed.

"We are all deciding if we should let you be the one who will help us to create an alliance with minor gods." He said.

"But how will I do that?"

"Simple, by serving the most influential minor god, Hecate," Athena answered.

That sounds like a big task. But how could do that? I never experience a quest in my life. So how would I know if I'm doing the right thing or not. Why not give this task to more experienced campers like Luke or will?

"Why did you choose me?" I asked.

Everybody except for me took a deep breath. And all the gods looked at my father. "You should start explaining," Hera said while crossing her arm.

"Explaining about what?"

"Your mother," my father said. I am still confused. How can my mother be related in all this?

"Your mother is a witch who is under Hecate's realm, so since your mother is a witch, you inherited the magical genes." My eyes widened up in surprise. No one told me anything about my mother and I never imagined that she was a witch.

"Witches don't exist," I unsurely said.

"The mortals call us mythological being but here we are alive and well. How could you know that witches and wizards are not real?" Apollo simply said.

"But how could know that this magical genes were passed on to me?"

"Ever since you came to camp, Chiron has been reporting about things happening around you. And he observed there is magical kind of accidents happening around you. And that served as evidence that you are truly a witch." Dad said.

"But I never noticed them." I said.

"They happen all the time when you were still a toddler."

"Could we now move on? I am already for one of the best parties of the whole year." Dionysus said. How are parties included in the topic that me and dad are currently talking about?

"Since now you know the truth, you have no choice but to accept this task." Zeus, my father said finality. I know I couldn't say no to that now.

"Don't I need a prophecy?"

"You wouldn't need prophecy since this isn't considered as a quest. It is more of a task actually." Apollo replied.

"Now, all you have to do is to go to 9 ¾ platform in King Cross Station, London by 10:00am tomorrow. And Hecate will meet you there to give all the information you need."

"How can I get to London by tomorrow?" Even if I used a plane, I still couldn't be there in time.

"And this is where I come in. I would be the one to help you out on your transportation to London." Hermes said.

And this is my life story on how it becomes more complicated as it is.

{:::}

**I hope you guys like my new story. Please do share your opinions about this story by reviewing.**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**-hAdesLythErinmadrigalx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to say thank you to those made this story as one of their favorites or as one of their story alerts. I hope you continue to review and read this story.**

**{:::}**

**Chapter 2**

Azure's POV

With Lord Hermes's help I finally arrived at King's Cross Station 30 minutes before time. And I was now standing at the entrance of the Station, looking for a specific person or should I say a Goddess.

I hope I won't get loss here or get hunted down by monsters otherwise I would be good as meat. And I hope that I can find Hecate-

"Are you the hero sent by the Olympians?" A woman behind me asked.

I turned around to see on who was talking to me. And I saw a beautiful and tall lady looking down at me. And I could almost see her aura around her emitting power. Ok she was definitely a goddess, but is she the one that I am looking for?

"Before I answer your question, may I ask who you are?" I just need to make sure if this really Hecate even though I might get myself killed for not knowing who she is.

"Young hero, I am the Goddess of magic, witchcraft, and necromancy. I am the Goddess Hecate." She said with full power and in Ancient Greek. "I could have almost killed you, but seeing this is your first quest and you are such a young child, I will spare you." Thank the Gods I am still alive.

"You should thank us indeed." Wait; hold up, how did she know that I just thank the gods a moment ago?

"I can read your mind because of my ability called Legilimency, which is one of the useful magical abilities." She answered my question which I only said out loud in my mind.

"Can I do that?" Reading someone's mind can come very handy someday.

"You're a witch, so you have the ability to do it but you have to master that ability first. But I did not come here to talk about Legilimency but the task that you are assigned to do." I almost forgot about…. What is the task that the Gods were talking about? The only hint they gave me is that it has something to do with me being a witch at the same a demigod.

"You will be attending a boarding school named Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And you are only allowed to study there if you are a witch or a wizard and if you 11-17 years old." She said.

"But I just turned 10 years old two days ago. How am I going to study there? And why do I need to study?" This task of mine really starts to confuse me.

"I can handle with your age problem. And the answer to your second question is that I want you to protect a certain boy named Harry James Potter which would be in your year." I thought this task would something difficult like defeating a dozen of monster or finding something incredibly rare and lost but all I have to do is to be a security guard.

"Don't take this task lightly, young hero. If you have failed this task, I can guarantee you that an alliance between the 12 Olympians and us, the other Gods (minor gods) would not exist." Hecate threatened me and I just simply gulped. And just now I realized how heavy this task really is.

"Out of all the witches and wizards in the world, why does Harry James Potter need my protection?" I asked.

"Because the fate of Wizarding World depends on his shoulder. And I need him to protect my realm." She stated. In conclusion of that statement, I need to Harry Potter in order to save Hecate's Realm. And with protecting and saving her realm I have to go through dangerous adventures with Harry Potter.

"How am I going to get all the materials I need for school when I don't have time and money to buy the things I need?"

"You will be receiving a vault from the Gringotts Bank and there you would find the money that you would need which was provided by your father," she paused and took a key out of her pocket. "And this is the key to your vault." She gave the key to me.

"And as a witch you would need a wand." As soon as she said wand, there was a wand that appeared in my right hand. "That wand you are holding right now is 12 inches long and it made of celestial bronze which made its color darker in order to look like wood. And the core of your wand is one of Zeus 's lightning bolt." Wow, this is one kind of a wand. I bet this is really powerful.

"Your wand can also turn into a twin sword as soon as you yell out its name which is Lightgics (I couldn't come up with a name). And your wand which is also a sword can turn into necklace when you say 'μετατρέψει σε κολιέ' (transform into necklace). Consider this as a gift from me your father and Hephaestus." And with that she disappeared from my sight.

Come on, how about the clothes, the books, and the school materials that I will need? And how on Earth can I go to Hogwarts?

"Uhm, excused me miss. Are you Ms. Azure Dirdle?" Some random tapped my shoulder and asked.

"Yes, that is me." Then he gave me a big and old fashioned luggage bag, a ticket to Platform 9 ¾, and a book entitled 'Hogwarts: A History' which was written in Greek. "A lady told me to give this to you."

I was about to say thank you to him but he already ran away. What a weird guy.

Now, how am I suppose to go to platform 9 ¾ when it doesn't exist? The only platform closest to platform 9 ¾ are platform 9 and 10. And all I see is a wall between them.

"Do you need any help?" A boy with blond sleek hair and grey eyes who seems to be in my age asked.

**{:::}**

**Can anyone guess who that boy is? **

**Please share your opinions by reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_From the last chapter:_

"_Do you need any help?" A boy with blond sleek hair and grey eyes who seems to be in my age asked._

Azure's POV:

"Yeah, do you know where platform 9 ¾ is?" I asked the mysterious boy.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Yep, it's my first year actually." I answered.

"The way to get to Platform 9 ¾ is to walk through the wall between Platform 9 and 10," he pointed me the wall he was talking about.

"Are you crazy? How can you walk through a wall?" Maybe this kid is psycho or something. He should really go meet a psychiatrist or to a mental hospital.

And I was expecting a decent answer when he opened his mouth, but all I hear is laughter coming from him. "Don't you have any brothers or sisters to tell you about Hogwarts?"

"Nope, now would you tell me how to go Platform 9 ¾?" I was getting irritated now.

"Ah, you must be an only child." He paused. "You really have to walk through that wall," I just raised my left eye brow for that. I am no science girl, but I know for a fact that you couldn't go through a wall.

"You don't believe me?" I simply shook my head. Then he suddenly grabbed my wrist and ran through the wall with our suitcases.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked. "You are going to get us hurt!" I loudly shouted.

"Will you stop screaming? We don't want to attract muggles." Muggles?

True to his words, we did arrived to Platform 9 ¾ by running through a wall. This Wizarding World is full of surprises. This is a lot of getting used to.

Then this weird boy is getting pushy. He was now dragging me into the train. "Come on, walk faster. We need to get some good seats before they ran."

After a lot of dragging by this unknown boy, we finally found some decent seats. We placed our suitcases on where should they be. And finally took our seats.

"I'm sorry from my actions earlier. I am Draco Malfoy by the way." Good thing he knows how to say sorry.

"You're forgiven. My name is Azure Dirdle."

"I have never heard of your name and last name, you are not from here are you?" Wow my name is so unique here! This is going to be awesome, I think.

"Oh, that is because I came from America."

"So that is why you have a weird accent," did he just called my accent weird!

"My accent is not weird!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. You sound weird. You sound different from us." He replied back.

"If my accent is weird then your accent is also weird," if he is being honest with me then I need to be honest too. Then I was giving him the glare that could kill.

"Okay, let us agree that both of us have weird accent." And he offered his hand and I shook it.

"Agreed."

We were quiet for moment. And neither of two knows how to start up a conversation. And during mean time, I was observing the scenery outside our moving train. It was really beautiful out here. I never seen this kind of scene in New York because all I see is buildings and more buildings.

"What is your blood status?" Draco suddenly asked. What on Earth does that mean? Does he mean my blood type or something? "Are you a pure blood, half-blood, or muggle-born?" Okay, I don't really know what pure blood and muggle blood means, but I sure do know what Half-blood means.

"I'm a half-blood," I said proudly.

"You do know that being a half- blood is a bad thing right?" Draco raised his right eye brow.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Being a pure blood means that you has no taint of dirty blood in you, only pure magical blood." What the UNDERWORLD?

"You dare accuse me of having dirty blood," I raised my voice. If he only knew my father was, who wouldn't say such things. I only hope that my father didn't hear about this, otherwise he will be strike down by lightning.

"You, American wizards don't really care about blood purity?" He curiously asked. I really don't understand this Wizardry terms, I should really get a dictionary about this Wizardry terms written in Greek.

"I hope my family was like that too," he said sadly.

"You know you don't really need to follow their blood purity," I said comfortingly even though I have no idea on what 'blood purity' means.

"But I have to! Everyone expects me to be like my father, and to maintain the Malfoy reputation." He stomped his foot. I feel sorry for the poor kid. He doesn't really have the spirit of democracy in him.

"That is up to you actually," I said. "Those people who expect you to do these things are not the ones who control your life." Wow, I sound like an Athena's child just a moment ago. This is an ACHIEVEMENT!

"Maybe you are right but right now I don't know if I can do that." He admitted. I still can't get over of me being wise. Probably Annabeth's smarts rub on to me. "You were the only who made me realize something, you know?" That was a shocker.

"Huh?"

"Everyone," then he stared on my way. "Well almost everyone just agrees on what I have to say or I have to follow what my parents say."

"That's a sad life." I simply said.

"If you would be placed in Slytherin, would you be my friend?" He asked.

"Why is there a requirement to be your friend?"

"My father would do something to me and you, if you were in a different house. And your blood status will make him dislike you more." This boy's life is rough and that is saying something. I hope this kid will someday step up to his father and other people.

"And what if I didn't go to Slytherin, whatever that means?" I am getting really clueless with these Wizardry things.

"How come you don't know a thing about Hogwarts when you are going to study there?"

"Well my father just told me, I have to go to Hogwarts just yesterday. SO don't blame me."

"They are four houses in Hogwarts. One is the Slytherin House which for the cunning, the Gryffindor House is for the brave, the Ravenclaw House is for intelligent, and the Hufflepuff House of for the loyal." Now I wonder on how they will figure if the students are brave, cunning, loyal, or intelligent. Will they make us take a test? If that happens I am doom, I can't read well because of my stupid Dyslexia.

"And if you don't go to the Slytherin House, can we just be friends in secret?"

"Sure," Yes, I have made a friend already and I am in school yet.

"And whatever I might do or say in Hogwarts, please keep in mind that, that it will only be an act." My first official friend in Hogwarts, Draco said.

**{:::}**

**I hope you guys like that chapter! **

**Thank you Harpygirl24, Little Pirate Lass, , and The Booknerds for this story as one of your story alerts. I would also like to thank you AntiSocialBookWorm and StarlightShivers for making this story as one of your favorites.**

**And congratulations for guessing the right answer Alex!**

**Please share your opinions about this story and tell me if I should continue this story or not.**

**~ hAdesLythErinmadrigalX**


	4. Chapter 4: First time in Hogwarts

**Chapter 4**

_From the last chapter:_

_ "And if you don't go to the Slytherin House, can we just be friends in secret?"_

_ "Sure," Yes, I have made a friend already and I am not in school yet._

_ "And whatever I might do or say in Hogwarts, please keep in mind that, that it will only be an act." My first official friend in Hogwarts, Draco said._

**{:::}**

Azure's POV

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Just promise me whatever I might do, you won't think differently of me." And with that he ran out of the compartment leaving me with no chance to reply. Draco maybe my friend, but I still think of him as a weird guy.

I then heard someone knocking on the compartment door. Then a girl with a frizzy, curly, and chestnut colored haired girl peek through my door. "Do you by any chance see a toad?"

"You lost your toad?" Why do witches and wizards have weird pets?

"No, it's not mine but Neville's" the mysterious girl said. Then we suddenly heard a noise and it was coming from under my seat. As we listen closer, we could hear that there was a croaking noise. Both I and the mysterious girl looked at the bottom of my seat, and there we saw a toad.

"I believe this is the toad that you are looking for," I took the toad and handed it to the mystery girl's hands.

"I am sure that Neville will be happy that we found his toad. I am Hermione Granger by the way." Then she looked at both of her hands which the both of her hands was holding Neville's toad, then her face formed a troubled looked. "I would like to shake your hand but as you can see I'm kind of of holding something else."

"No worry, my name is Azure Dirdle." And just gave her a pat on the back. "You better give that Neville, he is probably worried about his… uhm…. pet toad."

"Oh right," she then walked out of the compartment, leaving me here alone once again.

It was probably time for me to do some reading to help me understand this Wizarding World. So I took out the book called Hogwarts: A History which was written in Ancient Greek, of course. I checked out the context clues and search up for the four houses of Hogwarts. I kept scrolling down with the use of my finger….. Aha found it! It says here that it is in page 45. I immediately flipped the pages of my book to page 45.

_Hogwarts is divided into four houses, each bearing the last name of its founder: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. The houses compete throughout the school year, by earning and losing points for various events, for the House Cup. Each house also has its own Quidditch team that competes for the Quidditch Cup. These two competitions breed rivalries between the houses. Houses at Hogwarts are living and learning communities for their students. Each house is under the authority of one of the Hogwarts staff members. The Heads of the houses, as they are called, are in charge of giving their students important information, dealing with matters of severe punishment, and responding to emergencies in their houses, among other things. Each year, year level groups of every separate house share the same dormitory and classes. The dormitory and common room of a House are, barring rare exceptions, inaccessible to students belonging to other Houses._

_**The Four Houses**_

_**Gryffindor **values courage, bravery, loyalty, nerve and chivalry. Its mascot is the lion, and its colours are scarlet and gold. The Head of this house is the Transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall, and the house ghost is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, more commonly known as Nearly Headless Nick. The founder of the house is Godric Gryffindor._

_**Hufflepuff **values hard work, tolerance, loyalty, and fair play. The house mascot is the badger, and canary yellow and midnight black are its colours. The Head of this house is the Herbology teacher Pomona Sprout, and the house ghost is The Fat Friar. According to Rowling, Hufflepuff corresponds roughly to the element of earth. The founder of this house is Helga Hufflepuff._

_**Ravenclaw** values intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit. The house mascot is an eagle and the house colours are blue and grey. The head of this house is the Charms professor, Filius Flitwick, and the house ghost is The Grey Lady. The founder of this house is Rowena Ravenclaw._

_**Slytherin**__ house values ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness. The house mascot of Slytherin is the serpent, and the house colours are green and silver. Salazar Slytherin founded the house. The Head of House is __Severus Snape__ The ghost of Slytherin house is __The Bloody Baron__._

(Source: Wikipedia)

So these are the houses of Hogwarts. I wonder what house I will be put in. And I wonder on how the school will sort us, without them knowing who we really are. I look forward to this surprise.

…

"There is no way I am getting in that boat!" I yelled at this big, no I mean HUGE guy. If I get in this boat and entered my wonderful uncle (note the sarcasm) Poseidon's realm I will be dead... literally.

"Come on lassie, there is no need to fear the giant squid. He's sleeping right now." The huge man said. I will be definitely dead if I entered this lake. For sure this giant sleeping squid will wake up and eat me alive when he caught scent.

"I am too young to die!" I screamed once again. I know some students are laughing at me right now but I don't care at this moment. I am too busy of thinking of ways to escape this scenario. The students who are laughing at me right now will get the revenge they deserve as soon as this scenario passed.

"You have to ride the boat to enter Hogwarts." The huge man reasoned.

"Then why are those students are riding on those carriages instead?" I pointed to a group of students who are riding in carriages with skeleton thin horses.

I guessed the huge man got annoyed by me, so he carried me to the boat and placed me there. I was about to step out the boat but I couldn't because it was floating away already with the use of magic. _"Di imortales"_

_"You dare enter my realm!"_ A voice boomed to my head. It was the voice of Lord Poseidon, I am so dead. Then I could feel the boat beginning to tremble and the waves in the lake were getting bigger than usual.

_"Forgive me, Lord Poseidon but they said I have to cross your realm in order to get to Hogwarts." _I replied sheepishly. Who wouldn't blame me? I was scared as Underworld.

_"Do it again, I won't hesitate to kill you even with my brother's pleading." _Then everything was starting to calm down. That was a close call. I thought I was goner a moment there.

"What was THAT?" I heard a girl in front of me shrieked. Ok I almost forgot the people that were with me in this boat.

"Dunno," I just shrugged like nothing happened. But my heart was still pounding loud and fast.

And it was seem like hours but it was only a few minutes in reality till we reached the main land of Hogwarts. Finally, we reached this sweet, sweet land. I will never ever ride a boat or anything water related vehicle again.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that you are Harry Potter?" I heard a familiar voice near the stairs going to the Great Hall. I took a closer look; it was Draco with two big and fat kids who look like as if they were Draco's body guards. And it seems like he was talking to a scrawny looking kid with eye glasses and a boy with red hair.

"Yes," the scrawny looking boy with eye glasses answered.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," and pointed the guys beside him. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ok, that sounds like James Bond!

After that I could hear a cough coming from the red head boy beside Harry Potter. Although it sounds like it has a double meaning. Sensing a fight with their conversation, I walked t them faster. I need to remember that my task is to protect Harry Potter.

As I come closer I could hear their conversation much clearer. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair freckles, and more children than they can afford." Draco said. I never thought that the boy I met who was my friend was this mean. I think this is what he meant earlier.

Then Draco faced Harry and said, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." That was down right mean. I am going to need some explanations after this.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," Harry said coolly. I there is going to be a fight soon and I need to walk with a faster rate now. I am probably about 30 meters away from them. I could hear them from a far because of me being a daughter of Zeus. I guess my control over air helps me to hear thing much clearly than an average human or wizard.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll goes same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." At this rate I was running. I hope I would get there in time, I don't want to lose the alliance between the Major gods and minor ones.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Draco threatened. He better shut up right now because he is making my job a harder.

I didn't hear the rest of their conversation because I concentrating to get there as fast as I could. Good thing there are a lot of kids around my age here to cover me otherwise they will notice my unnatural speed (Yes, another perk as a daughter of Zeus). When I was there at the scene where Draco Harry were about to fight, I see Goyle starting to get the red head's chocolate which looked like a frog. "You better give that back if you don't want to get hurt." I said threateningly.

"Haha, what a girl like you could do to me?" Goyle said. And I simply smiled devilishly. And from the corner of my eye I see Draco looking at me unbelievably. Then he grabbed my wrist to prove on how weak I look I guess. But what he did was a wrong move. I squat down, lean forward and bend my elbow towards Goyle. This will force the attacker to break his hold on your forearm. Then I raised my knee, turned my hips, pivot on the non-kicking foot, and snapped my kick horizontally into Goyle.

"Never underestimate a girl." I said as a warning to him. "And go away." With that Goyle, Crabbe and Draco ran away. But Draco glanced at me before he ran away. And that glance was saying "You better start explaining later" and I returned that glance to him.

"That was bloody brilliant!" The red head said. "That Malfoy is a pain in the ass."

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry held out his hand to shake my hand and I gladly accepted it. This was an improvement to my task. Being friends with him will make my job easier.

"And my name is Azure Dirdle."

**{:::}**

**I would like to thank Harpygirl24 for making my story as one of your story alerts!**

**The Booknerds: Thank you for reviewing and your welcome.**

**Alex: I can't really make your wish come true…. Sorry. But don't worry Draco will be good at the nest chapter.**

**I hope you guys like the new chapter.**

**Please share your opinions by reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sorting

_From the last chapter:_

"_Never underestimate a girl." I said as a warning to him. "And go away." With that Goyle, Crabbe and Draco ran away. But Draco glanced at me before he ran away. And that glance was saying "You better start explaining later" and I returned that glance to him._

_ "That was bloody brilliant!" The red head said. "That Malfoy is a pain in the ass." _

_ "I'm Harry Potter," Harry held out his hand to shake my hand and I gladly accepted it. This was an improvement to my task. Being friends with him will make my job easier._

_ "And my name is Azure Dirdle."_

**{:::}**

**Chapter 5: The Sorting**

I was about to ask Harry….. and Ron to play the 20 questions game to know the person that I am assigned to protect better, but Hagrid interrupted me. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." A tall, black haired witch in green emerald robes said. I guess, this is Professor McGonagall who is also the Head House of the Gryffindor House. Wow, she looked old and strict. I think she and I will probably disagree most of the time, and I won't be looking forward to that.

After imagining what life would be with Professor… whatever her name is, she opened the door of the Great Hall. And this was IMPRESSIVE. The hall was huge! And it was beautiful which would make every Athena's child to be in my spot just to see the beautiful architectural design. Oh, if I could take a picture of this, it will be a good Christmas gift for Annabeth.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor-I-forgot-her-name-again. I never listened to what she had to say next because of my ADHD. I just kept tapping the table with my finger and you know the reasons why.

And I was day dreaming about me training back in camp. I remember the times when Annabeth tells me about some facts that she learned which most of the time I was just pretending to be listening. And when Lee, who was like an older brother to me, teaches and improves me on how to use a bow. I also remember the times when I and Luke would sword duel at the same talk about some random things. And also the time when I cover up the Stoll twins after they do a prank on someone. Or the times when I see Clarisse's face when I defeat her in combat without using any weapons. And especially the times when I just go and visit the Thalia's tree and talk about my day.

"Dirdle, Azure" I heard a Professor McGonnie shouted. What is this woman's problem? Why does she have to shout my name?

"You should probably go up there. Professor McGonagall has been calling you for at least five times." An Indian looking girl said.

Wow, this was embarrassing. So I went up the stool as fast as I could do which was considered normal.

When I was sitting down at the stool, I could see that a lot of teachers were giving the cold stares except for old looking man who was a purple robes and hat, which also had a long beard and he looked kind of crazy. And I also see some students giving me bewildered look, some like Draco and Harry were shocked and a pair of red haired twins were grinning mischievously which oddly reminds me of the Stoll twins.

Then I felt someone placed a something on my head. Okay, what in the name of my Uncle who runs the Underworld? That was long…

Anyway back to point. So I did the logical thing…. I grabbed the thing on my head and I was about to throw it to the floor and stepped on it. Sadly that did not happen because a weird voice entered my head. "Don't even think of doing that."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Obviously, you were not listening earlier," he arrogantly said. "I am the Sorting Hat and I am the one who will sort you to what house you belong to." The talking- "Ehem!" Sorry, the Sorting Hat said.

"Well, SORRY! I have ADHD you know." I said.

"I know that since I can see it in your memories." My eyes widened up with that discovery. How could a simple hat read through my mind? Oh man, I am so getting busted for this when my secret comes out.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Thank the Gods. "Let us continue on with the Sorting." The Sorting Hat continued. "You can be in all the houses in Hogwarts, Azure. Well probably except for Ravenclaw with your Dyslexia and ADHD. You can blend well in Hufflepuff since you can be friendly with anyone, after seeing your memories in your Camp. You can be in Slytherin because of your cunning skills and you plan mischievously. And lastly you can also be in Gryffindor because you are no coward." The hat finished.

"Maybe you can put me to house where Harry Potter would get into. You know, to make my job easier." I suggested.

"Very well, you are off to the GRYFFINDOR HOUSE," And almost all the students who were in the Gryffindor House cheered. And that brought a smile on my face but when my eyes landed on Draco I saw he looked very sad. My chest felt so heavy because of the remorse I was feeling. I really hope I and Draco could be good friends even with these circumstances.

Everything now seemed to past like a blur except for the part when Harry was being sorted. I thought he was going to another house. But everything else was a blur; I didn't even touch my food even once. I felt guilty about suggesting to the hat to be with Harry without thinking about the after effect on Draco. He may be mean but he was my first friend here.

With this guilt I felt, the only thing I remembered was the password to the Gryffindor Common room, how to get there and the way to my dormitory.

Right now I was on my bed which was in between Hermione's bed and Lavender's, looking at the ceiling. I could never sleep well, I mean at all when I feel guilty. I probably need some fresh air.

So I threw my blanket off of me, and went out of the dormitory to explore the castle. I, being the daughter of Zeus easily found the highest tower in castle. And from what I remembered, this room is called the Astronomy Tower.

I could feel the air from where I am standing from. To feel even more relaxed, I walked to the balcony of the tower and saw that I wasn't alone.

**{:::}**

**So there you have folks! I hope you guys like my new chapter!**

**I would like to say thank you to ****Daughter of Chaos 98****, ****EgyptianIsis****, and ****WhatWouldTwo-BitDo**** for making my story as one of your story alerts. And thank you also ****Angelique Peyrelongue**** and ****EgyptianIsis**** for making my story as one of your favorites. I really appreciate it.**

**The Booknerds: Thank you so much! You also made my day by simply reviewing. I appreciate it so much!**

**WhatWouldTwo-BitDo****: And Azure would like to tell you that she loves you too!**

**Guys, please share your opinion about my story by reviewing. It would mean a lot to me. **


	6. Chapter 6: Reasons

_From the last chapter:_

_So I threw my blanket off of me, and went out of the dormitory to explore the castle. I, being the daughter of Zeus easily found the highest tower in castle. And from what I remembered, this room is called the Astronomy Tower. _

_I could feel the air from where I am standing from. To feel even more relaxed, I walked to the balcony of the tower and saw that I wasn't alone._

**{:::}**

**Chapter 6: Reasons**

**Azure's POV**

"Who are you?" I asked the boy/ girl who was sitting by the balcony.

"Azure, is that you?" The familiar voice replied back. Now, let me see. Where did I hear that voice? Was it from camp? Was it from a monster I hunted before? Or was it from-

Then I was suddenly attacked by a hug. "I am sorry for what I have done earlier," he said solemnly. Ah, now I remember. This was Draco, the boy who needs to explain a lot of things to me. And the boy who causes the guilt that I am feeling.

I pushed the hug away from me and started tapping my foot. "Before I forgive you, you better explain yourself."

He let out a sigh. "Didn't I give you warning?"

"Well, yeah you did. But you still have to explain yourself."

"Do you remember when we talked about the expectations that people especially my family expected me to be?" He asked. And I simply nod because I was still waiting for his explanation. "And what I just did to Potter and Weasley was the one I was expected to do. I need to be a Pureblood Racist."

"Didn't I tell you that you did not have to do that?" Ok I sound like a mother that I see from Television shows.

"I guess that's what made me a Slytherin. I am a coward who is afraid from disappointment." Oh Gods, this boy needs to earn some guts!

"There is one thing you need to learn. Mistakes and disappointment will surely come into your life because it is natural. You need to learn to embrace it." Another wise saying from me! I am sure that Annabeth's and Athena's mouth would create a big O when they hear me now.

"Well that is easy for you to say because no one expects anything for you to do! You don't understand me!" He said angrily.

"You have no idea what I have been through Draco Malfoy. If you knew what I have been through you would say no such thing. If you knew what my life was like without having a mother, with powerful beings expecting you to do something vital, or with your life being in constant danger." I replied back angrily with tears in my eyes. If he knew I was a Demigod, a daughter of Zeus, he would discover that my life was something no joke, that everything is vital to my future and of the worlds. He would definitely know that I have to choice but to be a heroine for the gods that I also need to sacrifice my own life if the circumstances ask me too.

After my speech, I saw Draco's eyes glimmer in pity. I need no pity, because I have embraced my fate when I first entered Camp Half- Blood, I was 4 years old back then. "I am so sorry. I never knew that your life was more difficult than mine. I could never imagine my life without my mother. I am so sorry." He said solemnly.

"Let's just forget that we ever had this conversation. Anyway, moving on," I need to change the topic otherwise I might reveal secrets that was supposed to remain as secrets.

"Uhm, yeah, sure. I just need more time to be what I want to be. It's not easy for me to change so suddenly." He said sadly.

"Well, I promise to be friends with you no matter what happens, and I intend to keep that promise." I said firmly. "But how are we supposed to be friends when you are supposed to hate me and vice versa because of our House Rivalry?" Oh man… my life here in Hogwarts will be difficult.

"Maybe we can just meet up here in the Astronomy Tower every night?" He asked unsurely.

"We can meet up here temporarily. But after about a week or two we must find a room where Filch can't find us unless we want trouble." I get to think of this plan because of my years with Stoll Twins. We usually get in trouble with our pranks.

"During the time when we walked up to our classrooms maybe we can the perfect room to meet up!" Draco said excitedly.

"That sounds like a plan!" I gave him a high five. I was beginning to feel my guilt going down the drain as we talked about how our first day was in Hogwarts. He talked about how dreadful it was to talk to Crabbe and Goyle because they were clueless and they just yes to whatever Draco has to say. And he also talked about how annoyed he was to Pansy because of her crazy crush on him. And I did nothing but to listen and laugh at him. The good thing was that he found some decent friends who can talk to him decently without trying to kiss him or act so stupidly. And those friends are Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

Time just flies so fast that we didn't notice that it was 2:00 am already. "Look at the time, we should get some sleep otherwise will be sleeping during class." Draco said. I am guessing that he was a smart guy who cares deeply about studies. I yawned proving that we really needed sleep

.

So we began to part ways and headed t dorm but before I could reach the exit door of the Astronomy tower I heard Draco said, "Good night."

"You too," I replied back.

**{:::}**

**Thank you guys for reading and I hope you share your opinions of this story by reviewing.**

**The Booknerds: Your welcome. And thank you for the compliment.**

**WhatWouldTwo-Bitdo: Thank you so much for the review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Snobby Snape

_From the Last Chapter:_

_ So we began to part ways and headed t dorm but before I could reach the exit door of the Astronomy tower I heard Draco said, "Good night."_

_ "You too," I replied back._

**Chapter 7: Snobby Snape**

**Azure's POV:**

I am getting dizzy and dizzy with this stupid staircase. They are so many staircases here in Hogwarts with different types. Luckily for me, I have been in training since I was five years old, so I don't get tired so easily with going down and up the stairs. But what I hate about this stairs is that they can move and at the same time vanish. They freaking VANISH! Why can't this school act normally?

Anyway, my classes were okay. At least they didn't have English here; otherwise my mind would probably explode. And thankfully none of my teachers hate me yet but inn time they will. How do I know? Well, I just have this funny feeling.

And if you are going to ask me, how do I manage to survive this classes when a the writings in the text book were in English; my answer is simple, Professor McGonagall taught me a spell on how to transfigure the language of English to Ancient Greek. Since the Professors here were informed by Dumbledore about my Dyslexia, they didn't mind me answering the question in Greek in test exam.

Everything has now gone well except for one thing, well actually two things. And that is Potions Class and Professor Snobby Snape. I really hate that class and that house racist Professor. He was always "I don't care" expressions, what a heartwarming professor, right? (Note the sarcasm) And for some odd reason he always hated us Gryffindors, not the Slytherins. He always took points from us with no reasonable reasons. If Draco wasn't my friend, I would probably hate him because Snape always favored him more than anyone.

But my first class with Snobby Snape really made my blood boil. So like all the other teachers, he started with roll call. He called all of our names with a monotone voice which will make you really sleepy. But his tone changed when reading out loud Harry's Name. "Ah, yes, Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity."

I could hear the sniggers coming out from the Slytherin House especially from Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. From what I am hearing right now, I could tell that Snobby Snape doesn't like Harry so much.

After the roll calling, Snobby Snape started to talk (or should I say "rant") about Potions. He told us how complex and important it was. With the kind of tone he is using right now would definitely quiet down to class. Lucky for, I was unaffected by it because of Chiron; he usually speaks like that. So right now, I wasn't listening to him because it sounded boring. He just kept talking and talking while I was praying to the Gods to end this.

I was about leave the classroom and find a room to where I can continue practicing sword fighting, so I can spend my time there than here. But something stops me. "Potter!" Snobby Snape said so suddenly. And I began to look to where Harry was sitting which was right beside me. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snobby Snape asked. Okay, WHAT THE OLYMPUS!

What on Earth are that stuff? Do they even exist? Harry looked at Ron, and it looks like that the both of them were stumped. Then Harry looked at me hopefully but I was stumped too. And the only ones who knew the answer were Snobby Snape and Hermione who was raising her hand in the air.

"I don't know, sir," Harry said.

"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything." Snobby Snape sneered. Oh, I just want to blast him with lightning right now, but I remembered that he was just a clueless mortal.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Once again, Harry didn't know the answer but Hermione sure did. And Snobby Snape was ignoring her, he was intentionally embarrassing Harry in front of the class.

"I don't know, sir," Harry said.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter" Snape said with a smug. I could feel my blood boil from extreme temperature. If I don't calm down now, Snape is going to have it.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Okay, count one to ten. I need to calm down fast. I could feel lightning roaming inside my body itching to come out.

"I don't know. I think Hermione odes, though, why don't you try her?" Harry said quietly. And with that my temper calm down immediately because of me laughing. Boy that was a good one.

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of Aconite. Well? Why aren't you al copying that down?" Snape was definitely pissed of right now.

I took out my notebook and pen, and started writing them down in Ancient Greek. Okay, I know that you are to ask me on why I used those things and not parchment and quill. Simple, they keep on breaking. I only have some parchment with me just in case they have to require it. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

I immediately stop writing at that moment. "Well, that's unfair," I said.

"Who said that?" Snape asked. And yet again he was pissed.

I stood up with full of confidence. "I did."

"Five points from Gryffindor because of your mouth. Ms.?"

He took five more points from us! I am now getting angry. "The name is Dirdle, Azure Dirdle. Prof. may I ask a question?" I said cheekily. Now it is my turn to get into his nerves.

"Don't call –" I cut him off. I don't really need him to answer the question because I will still ask it anyway.

"Is it wrong for us to simply state the facts?" I asked in all seriousness.

"10 points from—" I cut him off again. Oh this is getting good. I can almost see the smoke coming from his ears.

"And now, you are getting points from us when I'm simply asking a question." I shook my head in disappointment. "What kind of a Professor are you?"

I could now see him shaking from anger. I think he was going to shout or scold at me but there goes the bell. "Gotta go now, Prof." I said while going to the exit door of the dungeon classroom.

As soon as we were out of the creepy dungeon, every Gryffindor who were classmates gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Wow that was bloody AMAZING!" Ron said and he gave me a painful pat on the shoulder. Even though it was painful, it was also a friendly gesture so I just appreciated it.

"Thank you," Harry said to me who also patted me on the shoulder.

"Well, that is what friends are for, Harry" I said. And he smiled at my response. And we walked together to our next class.

**{:::}**

**I am so sorry for updating this story late. I was just too busy with helping out my mom. But don't worry I will try to update mush faster now!**

**I want to say thank you to Jazaline Lupus for making my story as one of your favorites.**

**The Booknerds: Thank you for reviewing to all of my chapters! And with your last comment, it helped me to keep on writing on with this story.**

**WhatWouldTwo-BitDo: THANK YOU!**

**So since you guys, still read this story even though I haven't updated it for so long, I am giving you a treat. Azure has a secret that she doesn't even know about. And the living people who knew about this are Zeus and Dumbledore. The unknown secret is within her name. If you guys are able to discover her secret please review to this chapter, so that I will know if you got it right. To the person who got it right will have a price from me.**


	8. Chapter 8: Uncle?

_From the Last Chapter:_

_ As soon as we were out of the creepy dungeon, every Gryffindor who were classmates gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Wow that was bloody AMAZING!" Ron said and he gave me a painful pat on the shoulder. Even though it was painful, it was also a friendly gesture so I just appreciated it. _

"_Thank you," Harry said to me who also patted me on the shoulder._

"_Well, that is what friends are for, Harry" I said. And he smiled at my response. And we walked together to our next class._

**Chapter 8: Uncle?**

"What you did in Potions Class was dangerous." Draco said. And he punched me painfully and at the same time playfully on my arm. I know weird, right?

"Well, Snobby Snape was asking for it." I grumpily said. It was around 11 at night now. And we were up to our daily routine, meeting up here in the Astronomy tower.

"You do know that he may take more points form your house and give you tons of detention if you keep doing that to him?" He asked.

"I know, that is what grumpy and nasty professors do." I seriously said. Okay, I might be becoming childish but that is good right? I mean, I am still a child after all.

He punched me again. This guy is too violent for me to take. Come on, I'm going to have a bruised in my arm by morning. "Ow, now what was that for?"

"That is my Godfather you are taking about," Draco said.

"Your godfather?" The Snobby Snape was his godfather. May the gods help him out, he sure needs it.

"Yup!"

"Boy, you have such a messed up family." Mine was probably worse since I have a million brothers and sister. And I also have a grandfather who wanted revenge upon my father, uncles, aunts, brothers, and sisters. And I also have some relatives who want to kill me right now. Even if my life is mess up big time, I still consider Draco's life messed up because having a Snobby Snape as godfather is HORRIBLE!

"He is not that bad." He defended him.

"Of course he is not bad for you. He always made us to notice you on how you do a great job but when Hermione does a great job, he didn't even notice her. And every time us, Gryffindors especially me, Harry, Ron and don't forget Neville, do something wrong in Potions, he embarrassed us in front of the class." I was letting all my anger out on Draco. I do this all the time, at first he got upset but he got used to it. And most of the time he let his feelings out to me, and I just comfort him. We are such good friends!

"Oh, don't be a poor sport." He placed his hand to my back and patted me gently to help me calm down. "Maybe I could tutor you in potions so he wouldn't embarrass you anymore?"

"Or maybe you could tell your grandfather to be gentle to us instead," I said sweetly.

He shook his head. "No can do. Snape would know that I have a friend in Gryffindor and he would tell my father." Oh, darn it. If he did go gentle to us, I would try to put up a bet with Harry and Ron. And I couldn't wait to see the Gryffindors' faces if Snape had gone gentle. Oh I just wish.

"Okay, I'll just take up the tutoring with you option."

"Ms. Dirdle, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you in his office…" That voice came from behind us. And that voice was oddly familiar. Draco and I turned around simultaneously, and we both saw Professor McGonagall standing in front of us. "I suggest that you Mr. Malfoy to go back to your dormitories before Mr. Filch find you." She suggested to Draco, but it came out more like an order.

Draco looked at me unsurely. I know that he is worried for me because he thinks that I am going to be in trouble for staying up late. But I know there is a different reason why Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with me. "Just go, I will be alright." I said reassuringly with a smile. He then made his way to Slytherin Common Rooms.

"Now if you would please follow me, I would help you find your way to Professor Dumbledore's office." She began walking in a fast and quiet pace. And I simply followed her.

While following Professor McGonagall's lead, I observe this castle which hosted as a school for wizards and witches. This castle is like one of those castle found in fairytale books. The castle was beautiful and yet scary at night. It is like this castle holds a lot of deep dark secrets. And I couldn't wait to find out.

Both I and Professor McGonagall stopped when we saw two Gargoyles. Is this the way to Dumbledore's office? If it is, it looks like it would be impossible for me to pass through. But then again I was wrong because Professor McGonagall said something to Gargoyles which gave us a way through them.

"Albus, here is Ms. Dirdle just like you have asked for."

"You can go now Minerva. Azure and I have to talk about something important." With that prof. McGonagall left us here.

"Have a sit Azure." I took a sit at the comfortable looking chair in front of his desk. "Lemon drop?" He offered me some candies.

"No thank you," I replied.

"You must be wondering on why I called you?" He asked while stroking his long white beard. Maybe Dumbledore should join the Guinness Book of Record; he might win the longest beard award.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly. You might be wondering on way I act this way. Simple, he looks like a guy who was well respected and powerful. So, you can say that I am a little bit scared of him.

"I know that you are here on a mission to protect Harry James Potter," he straight forwardly said. This was surprising. I can't believe that my cover was blown so fast.

"How did you know about that?" I questioningly said. No one knew what was the real reason I came, so how come he knew that information?

He then chuckled. "I also know that you are a daughter of the Powerful King of the Gods, Zeus." My eyes widened up. How did he obtain this information? I told no one about this, including Draco.

I rose from my sit, placed both of my hands in his desk, and I looked at him directly in the eye. I don't care how powerful and wise he seems to be, I just need to know who jeopardized my identity. "Who told you about this, Old Man?" I asked threateningly.

"You better calm down, niece," A man said from behind me.

I turned around and saw a very familiar man. The man seemed to be surrounded by an powerful and dark aura. "Uncle Hades?"

**{:::}**

**I hope you guys like that chapter.**

**No one yet has guessed Azure's secret, so I will be giving out another clue. Try to type her name and you will see her secret. **

**Thank you Kaitoucon, and razska'spromise for making my story as one of your story alerts! And thank you Crimson-Kuro-rosu for making my story as one of your favorites.**

**I also want to thank the rest of you for reading!**

**The Booknerds: Thank you for the review. You really made my day.**

**razska'spromise: I would like to say thank you for giving me that marvelous idea. You will be seeing Nico very soon. But Percy will appear in this story later.**

**Guys, please share your opinion, or request by reviewing. If you guys reviewed this story it will make me really happy and I might update faster.**


	9. Chapter 9: Babysitting

_From the Last Chapter:_

_ "You better calm down, niece," A man said from behind me. _

_ I turned around and saw a very familiar man. The man seemed to be surrounded by a powerful and dark aura. "Uncle Hades?"_

**Chapter 9: I am officially a Baby sitter **

"Ah, Lord Hades, welcome to Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore cheerfully said.

"It is nice to see you once again Albus. And hello daughter of my not-so- favorite brother of mine." Why do weird things happen to me all the time? First, I am a half human and half mythical god. Secondly, I have to be trained to become a hero. Thirdly, I learned than I am half mythical witch and half mythical Greek God. Fourthly, I became a body guard of a wizard. And lastly, the uncle who hates my guts because of the identity of my father is coming to visit me. Can my life get any weirder?

"You," The Lord of the Underworld pointed his index finger at me. "I heard you are on body guard duty." I slapped my forehead. Was it really necessary to call it body guard duty? Way to bring me down uncle.

"Yeah," I sheepishly said. I don't really want to talk back to him; he might send me to the Underworld as soon as I talk back to him.

"Then I want you to guard two more people for me," He said in a deadpan yet full of authority tone.

"But I can't do that!" Boy these gods are really giving me a hard time. "I can't guard three people at the same time, I can with two but not three!"

"Then leave the wizard alone and guard the people that I want you to guard!" His voice thundered around the room, and possibly Hogwarts.

"That will be against the wishes of the Olympian Council. I have to guard Harry because he was the first that I was assigned to guard. And if you can't follow my conditions then go find someone else who is body guard duty." I said back at him. I don't care if I was going to Underworld now; I just have to do what is right.

"You have no right to talk to me like that, Demigod," he said venomously. If I am ever going to the Underworld right now, I hope I go to Elysium. But with what I am going to do, I think my chances going to Elysium will be slimmer.

"You are wrong because I have the right. I have the right because I have a blood of a God running through my veins. I have the right because the task that you are about to give to me is concerning me." I said with full power, which I probably got from dad. And the thing that I inherited from Father is going to get me killed.

I see Professor Dumbledore from the sidelines. I could see him sitting on his desk with a box full of popcorn and he was intently staring at us like we were a soap opera showing in the TV. I guessed with the argument me and my good old uncle was kind of entertaining.

"I could kill you right now by sending the Cerberus to eat you, but sadly that will be declaring war against my brother." Phew, thank you dad for saving my butt. "I will let you slide this one, Azure Dirdle, but I will a sure you that the next time you do that little stunt again, there won't be second chances." He said threateningly.

"If you don't mind," Dumbledore suddenly interrupted. "But what is the whole point of you visiting Ms. Dirdle?"

Then the Lord of the Underworld composed himself. "My main point is that I want you to protect my children, Daughter of Zeus."

That was another shocker. Who in the right mind would let their enemy's daughter to guard his children? The answer to that question, my friend, is Lord Hades. "Why on Earth would you trust me to protect your children?"

"The reason is that a father could not kill his child, therefore when my brother, Zeus tries to kill my children he would hesitate because you would be on his way." That…. sounds reasonable, but it is not worthy of Athena. Why, because his obligation as a King of the Gods might come first before me.

"Let me guess, he wants to kill your children because of the prophecy." I said knowingly.

"You know your father so well. Will you guard them?" Even though Hades' children are supposed to be my enemy because of blood rivalry, so I should say no, right? But I am not going to do that because they are my cousins, and the family has to stick together.

"Sure, I would but I can only guard one and whoever he is, he needs to study with me here in Hogwarts so I can do my job better," I know I have a lot of conditions, but hey I'll do a better job with this circumstances.

"Very well, then I would like for you to take care of my ten year old son, Nico di Angelo. I'm sure Albus here would do the paper job for my son." He then received a nod from Professor Dumbledore. "And I will be taking to Hecate regarding my son being a temporary wizard."

Then all the shadows gathered to spot where Hades' was standing from and there was this feeling of sadness, grief, and despair in the room. And within a minute, Hades disappeared with the sad emotions and scary shadows.

"You have some tough job, Ms. Dirdle," Professor Dumbledore commented.

"You have no idea," I mumbled.

"At least you are doing a very honorable job," Professor Dumbledore tried to lift my feelings up.

"What kind of a honorable job is babysitting two kids who are somehow close to my age?"

**{:::}**

**Sorry again with the late chapter! **

**Anyway, I have some great news. According to the articles that I have read, they say that the Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters (The Movie) is now filming! They just started this April, I think. And it will be showing by March or April next year! Aren't you excited?**

**I would like to say thank you to ****boyrich**** and ****Magicmarauder171**** for making my story as one of your story alerts. ****TheLoveChildofKatnissandPeeta****, ****3.1415 and Annabeth**** are awesome and ****Aremis's Silver Wolf ****for making this story as one of your favorites!**

**The Booknerds: What do you mean?**

**Daughter of Chaos 98: Try to type her name on a certain software program.**

**Aremis's Silver Wolf: Thank you for loving it! I really appreciate it**

**Thank you guys for reading! Please share your opinions or request by reviewing. It would make me really happy if you guys review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Fling Lessons With My Coz

_From the Last Chapter:_

_ "You have some tough job, Ms. Dirdle," Professor Dumbledore commented._

_ "You have no idea," I mumbled._

_ "At least you are doing a very honorable job," Professor Dumbledore tried to lift my feelings up._

_ "What kind of an honorable job is babysitting two kids who are somehow close to my age?"_

**Chapter 10: Flying Lessons with my Coz!**

"Typical," Harry said darkly. "Just what I always wanted, to make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy." Why do all my friends dislike or should I say hate each other?

"Wait up! Why do we need a broomstick? Do we have to sweep the floors or something?" I asked frantically. I seriously hate cleaning and I thought I would stop doing chores when I am here in Hogwarts.

Ron just shook his head and he even tried to stop himself from laughing. "No, we use broomsticks for flying."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, OK!" This is good! I might even top this class because I can fly without broomsticks. I might become a better flier with a broom.

"Harry, you don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," Ron said to try to comfort his nervousness. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that is all talk."

I then grabbed them both by the sleeve. "Guys, come on! I don't want to be late for flying lessons." I said excitedly.

"Well, someone is excited." Harry said sarcastically.

"Who wouldn't be?" I think I have gone high again. I guess ate too much chocolate from the last class. And don't ask me how I sneak in a ton of chocolate.

"Maybe Neville and Hermione," Ron said.

"Bah humbug! Let's go! Flying broom here we come!" And me, Ron and Harry run like a horse towards the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

><p>It was now 3:30 in the afternoon, and boy was it hot. But I don't mind that because I was too excited for our first flying lesson. I want to experience flying fast as a jet without fainting because of me getting tired.<p>

After what seems like days, Madam Hooch arrived. Wow, she sure look like a weirdo because of her short, spiky, and grey hair and don't forget the scary looking yellow eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on hurry up."

And every one of us started to run and stands by a broomstick. I was waiting for further instruction and Madam Hooch was about to speak up but someone interrupted her. And that someone who interrupted was a boy about my age who had pale skin, ebony black hair, and deep black eyes. He also looked like an Italian and for some weird reason, Uncle Hades. "Ah, you must be the late comer that Albus was talking about. What is your name boy and what house?"

"My name is Nico di Angelo," so that is why he looked like Uncle Hades. "And I was sorted to Gryffindor House." Gryffindor, this will make my job so much easier! I thought he will be sorted to Slytherin because of his heritage. So maybe I shouldn't be judging someone so fast.

"Well go now, stand by a broom," Madam Hooch ordered him. Oh my goodness, NICO can't ride a broom. He cannot enter my father's domain, otherwise he will be DEAD! But there is nothing I could do to stop him without causing suspicion.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up'"

"Up," I said in a loud, clear, and authority voice. The broom instantly jumped into my right hand. I glanced at the other people and only a few people had their brooms in their hand, and that includes Harry and Draco. But there were a lot of people struggling with it apparently especially Nico, Hermione and Neville.

After everybody got their brooms, Madam Hooch was explaining on how to ride their broom. Then Harry and Ron were delighted when Madam Hooch told Draco that he has been doing the wrong thing for year. In all honesty, I wasn't really listening to her because I am WAY too excited.

"Now, when I blow this whistle, you kick off from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle –three—two—"

But before Madam Hooch could blow the whistle, a very frightened Neville was already floating away. Then his broom accelerated into a greater speed and he and his broom were floating away from the ground faster. With the looks of it, he lost control of his broom because it had been slamming Neville into the castle walls. After five minutes or so he began to fall of his broom which was 20ft off the ground.

As soon as he touched the ground Madam Hooch and we rushed into him. Neville's face was pale as a ghost and so as Hooch's face. "Broken wrist," Madam Hooch muttered. "Come on, boy – it's all right up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the Hospital Wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on dear."

When Madam Hooch and Neville were out of sight Draco and the rest of the Slytherin House were laughing.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Draco said which was mean by the way.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Oh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati," Pansy Parkinson said.

"Why is it wrong to stick up for someone, Pansy? By the way, do you know that your name rhymes with panty?" I said with a smirk. That probably hit a nerve.

Ha, she was about to say something but Draco cut her off. "Look. It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." Then Harry said something back at Draco but I wasn't listening to their conversation because I heard thunder and lightning sounds.

I usually hear that sounds when dad gets angry. I immediately looked for Nico and he was about 3ft of the ground. MY GOODNEES! Nico just entered dad's domain and it looks like that Dad was now trying to take control of Nico's broom.

I took my broom and began to take off seeing that Nico is now 30 feet away from the ground.

**{:::}**

**I hope you guys like that chapter!**

**By the way I want to say thank you to PrincessSerenityforever21 for making this story as one of your favorites!**

**The Booknerds & Daughter of Chaos 98: I hope that answers your questions.**

**Guys, please share your opinions or request by reviewing. But guys please review!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
